mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daniru17
Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nanami Watabe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello. Minor template tweak to MMDmodel, now model and character name can be added, a bit redundant... but some how fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : So thats why I got 7 emails saying you edited lol. Thats good and I only just noticed the "credits" area, I'm guessing thats for when we have model edits listed. Daniru17 07:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::oyi I don't email edits on wiki, way too much news... though I do that for the Answer wiki due to how little questions are typed. And yes, the credit area can be used for models, parts used or program. I left it blank on Animasa because I can't find what he used. I would assume Metasequoia? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, since some creator names are capital or lowercase or half the time between, for the model pages I would just stick to keeping it as regular as your username. Instead of _(DANIRU) on one page and _(Daniru) on another. Having it stick as their creator page makes more sense, since even Japanese are known to remove the caps on producer names. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) For the Contact creator template there doesn't need to be two individual as the others Modedits/dist, since there is only one category it can go to, and since the Cc will be marked on either Editable or Distributable section the person would have to notice it anyway. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah I noticed that, I made them both just out of OCD lol Daniru17 06:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::okay ^^ ::Do you mind if I delete them or turn them into something else? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Not at all ^^ afterall you're the admin so you outrank me anyway lol --Daniru17 18:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The template for edited models is . See Neru (M2). I am not sure where on the page I should place it, so I just put it in the credits. You basically put in anywhere on the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I created a documentation page for both of the current infoboxes, its should make things a tad easier for editors. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm gonna move the categories edit/dist etc to another cato, then link back to MMD Models by subcato. I just realized that the ModelGroups would end up being too broken up by alphabetical order. I am unsure what to call it, so I'll go with Models by Terms and Conditions, if you have a better name then do suggest. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT unsure if it should be Models or Model... how does it read to you? A bit of a tongue twister? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your opinion. :Also, sorry for my inconstancy with the model pages, I'm going back through them to make sure that all the pages match in form of text. I always seem to have decent ideas AFTER I edit something hours later, then I find a flow for it. I put the "ul" since not every model will be found on YT or DA. :Feel free to edit the pages how you want. ^_^;; -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- ;Re lol lol you were planning on doing that one personally? I can remove it if you like. ^_^ I am just on about organizing and such, and getting attention to pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, this is the MMD wiki, I would like this place to be filled will available models. Also a lot of users complain about lesser known models not getting attention. I know a few models I would like to see used in more vids. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ;Are you going to Put in request for Administrator? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ALSO, if you are on DA could you contact ImmaAweshumBanana and direct them to their Iroha model page to see if the credit information is correct? -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :You should 0_o. You have been helpful and O Herman even mentions the rights to adminship on the original portal page. (I transferred that to the About page) -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you ^_^ that was the first large credited page. lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: question I can only go by MMB site in June 27, it says the previous version was not correctly working and was discontinued. I think they are going to update it for PMX. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean. Are you referring to the featured video or a new category?-- Bunai82 (talk) 03:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like a good idea. Just need to think of a set up. Not sure movie makes would fit as a name though. At least the movie part. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Neat. Would MMD Video Producer work or is that obscure? I looked with "Maker" and that seems more in relation the the program used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::That would fall into the model category too ^_^;; *watching videos* lol-- Bunai82 (talk) 05:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It would make sense to do so, as the page and wiki would be cleaner that way. I still need to think about it though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you snapshot MMD models? And how large is the image size? Damesukekun 00:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Image error There was an image error during one of the moves. file - IrohaNekomura1ByPaperRibbons.jpg . I sent a contact report to Wikia staff to see what the problem is. So until they replay, don't do anything to it ^_^;; cause I honestly don't know what happened. Notice that you can rename it, see history, or edit it properly. Yet it shows up on the WantedFiles. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :You can view it like any other image, but take a look at both Iroha images and notice the tabs at the top. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Staff did some kind of placeholder for the error-image, so it now has the ability to react as other images, but I am unsure what exactly makes it different. The kind-of-fix has removed it from the WantedFiles page, and that is good. And we won't have to bother with it in the future. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) minor modelgroup change changed Utau to UTAU, since it seems to be the most likely used. Typing in Utau Models will redirect to the all cap category. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:should we? I'll be in bed after this. Anyway, I was actually waiting to see what Herman had to say. But I guess there is some kind of potential in it, if not it can easily be moved. Revamping the page to talk about the models like the Polygon Love/3DCG page, and stuff could be an idea. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:o.o That is why I created the information unknown. I'll eventually contact the creators to get some straight info later. If someone else knows the guideline for the model they can edit the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ;something else hmm I'm gonna create some kind of readme page or something. I'll put what I have so far on one page, since spread it seems it will be trouble to backtrack. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:opinion Baby Teto page, alright -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confused at first about the file change, then I noticed the file date on the share folder. Baby Teto does have a solo download so I linked that instead. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, arrange the page and I'll check it out. lol I might delete the other packages from my comp if the full package has them all as they intended to be. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) re: Categories Touhou is already in the group. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Clarification on Direct DL What do you think I should type? Because I want the models to be easier accessed if the creator themselves gave the links. For example we currently place the location of the model for download (Youtube/DeviantART etc) instead of the actual download page the model is from. I see these becoming unreliable if the page does not load. I think we should perhaps treat MediaFire, 4shared, and other location links like Axfc and Loda. As these are not "direct links", they are a preview page of sorts before someone downloads. It basically tells the person the technical information before they actually download the file. Perhaps I confused you and Damesukekun about it(sorry), since "Direct Link" means once you click the a link it would result in instant download without you seeing the page the link was on. This will cut down on having to add a location link of the model and just placing it on the Displayed section. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Addition Basically I've been following kb9vcn's MMD model links page, so that explains the location posting rather than the download posting. I am actually unsure about this. If we stick to the current method, I won't mind... I just need some thinking help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Saboten and some other creators ask users to visit the model list/explanation pages first and not to redirect/go to the download links directly. Maybe they want users to read the guidelines provided on the list pages or the file sharers they use block high traffic. I think it better to lead our users to the list/explanation pages for those creators. Damesukekun 08:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::I was doing the same as Damesukekun, I've heard that many modelers dislike people being linked directly and prefer they see any rules they have posted or even just so users know it was them who made it. --Daniru17 17:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, so the pages linking to Japanese downloads from Loda(and so on) should be linked to the Nicovideo and blog instead? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stages I need to think of a set up first. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) About screencapping models If you are feeling alright, could you create a tutorial for the MMD wiki about screen capping models? For example, the methods and steps you use in order for images in the infobox to be possible. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC)